Forced Love
by Niayamo
Summary: After an unwanted mating, Inuyasha is forced to live and love his brother. Will there be some way to get out of this predicament?SessInu NaraMiro
1. Chapter 1

Loves Bribe

_Whoever said love came without prices? Sometimes in order to get something you have to give something in exchange. Thats the rule of life.- Anoyamous._

This is the remake of the Inuyasha story I wrote a while back called Loses,Gains-Children,Chains. To tell you the truth that story didnt go the way I really wanted it to go from the beginning. So Ive decided to remake it. Dont take it personally all those who voted. I really appreciate all your support. Now on with the remake .

_Dream Sequence_

Reality

Chapter One.

_Inuyasha ran throught the forest, panting. He could feel something near him and it was powerful. He sneered._

_"Not like it could defeat me and my tetsusaiga" He came to a clearing and was right behind the demon. He unsheethed his sword prepared to attack._

_"Show yourself demon!" The demon turned around and turned out to be...Sesshoumaru!_

Inuyasha woke up covered in a cold sheen of sweat. He wiped his forehead and looked around. Everyone was still asleep around him. He shook his self and made his way to a nearby stream. He splashed some cold water on his face.

"That was a funny dream. It was Sesshoumaru,too. Oh well. It just a stupid dream anyway." He muttered to himself.

"Sometimes dream are more than just stupid." Inuyasha jumped and turned around to see the monk half sleep making his way to the same stream. Inuyasha 'feh'ed and took a long drink from the stream. After a while he sat up.

"What do you mean by 'Sometimes dreams are more than just stupid'?" Miroku also sat up, more alert.

"What I mean is that a dream can sometimes predict the future." Sudenly his voice was cut off. Inuyasha turned around and immediately went into a defemsive position. The demon who had the monk by the throat laughed in a hoarse voice.

"Its been such a long time since Ive had a human to cure my hunger. I hear theyve become quite tasty over the decades." The demon raised Miroku up to his month, only to be met with a scroll. He screamed in pain as it burned the flesh of his face. It retreated into the darkness of the forest, where it would most likely meet an untimely end to its suffering. Miroku sat down clutching his chest.

"That was too close for comfort." Inuyasha snorted. Miroku glared at him.

"At least I dont have feelings for my sibling." At this Inuyasha grew pale. Miroku grinned. Inuyasha turned around and shook himself. He Turned back around and glared at the monk.

"At least Naraku doesnt have a crush on me." This time Miroku paled. He even turned a little green.

"Thats not funny! He almost raped me!" Inuyasha sighed.

"All the more reason I want to kill that bastard." Miroku could feel his eyes getting a little wet. At first he wanted nothing more than to face off with Naraku and finish him off that is until...

Flashback--------

"Show yourself Naraku!" Miroku stood in the middle of a clearing, slightly injured from falling from a great height when a demon threw him into the air. He heard a kukuku form all around him.

"You wouldnt last against me, monk." He felt something slimy tracing against his thigh. He jumped back and searched the ground.

"So jumpy. Why dont you relax." Out of nowhere a tentacle knocked him down and pinned him. Miroku began to struggle only to have the tentacle wrap itself tightly around him. A figure walked out of the dark part of the forest. Miroku immediately knew who it was.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Naraku merely tsked him.

"I didnt know monks were allowed to use such vulgar language." He sat beside him. He ran his hand down his chest, making Miroku squirm beneath him. Naraku grinned and opened that section of his robes, revealing his pale chest. Mirokus eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

"Naraku! Dont do this!" Naraku backhanded him.

"Do not tell me what to do,**Miroku**." He got on his hands and knees and stradled him. He played with one of his nipples, causing to writhe under him. He bent lower and licked it. Slowly came up to his ear.

"You taste delicious, monk." Miroku felt a tear run down his face. Naraku licked it away.

"Theres no need to cry. Ill be gentle." He tore away the rest of his clothes. Miroku whimpered and turned his head away.

'This is it theres no way out of this.' He heard a snarl and felt Naraku being thrown away from him. He looked up to see a pissed off Inuyasha and glowing tetsusaiga.

"Kaze no kizu!" He closed his eyes from the bright light. When the light dimmed he saw what was left of the clone. Inuyasha tore the tentacles off his wrists and covered him the top part of his kimono. Miroku began to tear up again. He was slightly surprized when Inuyasha rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Come on, monk. Ill help you."

End Flash Back---------

Miroku looked up when he felt a hand rub his head. Inuyasha smirked. Miroku shook off his hand.

"Come on. We have to go back to camp."

"Inuyasha, Im tired can we stop at a village for a while?" Kagome whined. Inuyasha hmped and kept on walking. Kagome sighed.

"Well, how about I stop at a village and catch up with you guys later?" Inuyasha sighed this time.

"Fine! Well stop somewhere." Kagome squeeled happily and hopped on to Kilala with Sango.

Inu-chan: That chapter was too short.

Neko: Yeah. Your getting lazy.

Taka:starts crying

Inu-chan: Alright! geeze.

Neko: Please, for those of you with some sanity(Unlike Taka) Review


	2. Chapter 2

Loves Bribe

Taka:Yay! Another chapter!

Inu-chan:And you are celebrating because-?

Neko:That just the way she is.

Taka:Not all the time!

Bakura:No their right. You always celebrate a new chapter.

Taka:What the hell are you doing here? This isnt your fic!

Bakura:Cause I feel like being here, got a problem wit it?

Taka:RYOU-CHAN! Bakuras threatning me again!

Ryou:Do you weant to go to the shadow realm again?

Bakura:Ill be good.

Chapter two(Cant think of a title)

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he and the rest of the group sat inside one of the hotels.

"This place reeks of humans." Kagome eye twitched slightly.

"What was that, Inuyasha?" He gulped.

"Nothing." He finished downing his rice in one swift movement and preceded to go outside. Kagome looked up from her own food.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?"

"Outside." Kagome could hear the gruffness in his voice and decided not to question him any further. Inuyasha walked out if the village and into the forest, needing to get that smell out of his nose. He snorted.

"Filthy humans.' He sighed, knowing he didnt mean it. He stopped at a stream in a clearing. He tok a couple of sips and sat back up at the sound of something in the bushes. He reached for his sword at his side, only to find that it wasnt there.

"Damn! I know I shouldve checked before I went out. Oh well. I can probaly take of it with my bare hands."

"You shouldnt think so highly of your self, hanyou." He growled as Sesshoumaru came out of the darkness of the forest. Something in his mind told him not to get invovled with him tonight, but being the ignorant person he is, he paid those those thoughts no heed.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru sneered. This threw Inuyasha off guard. Sesshoumaru quickly met him face to face and knocked him square off his feet. Inuyasha tried to get up only to be pushed back down again.

"When I push you down, hanyou, you stay down." Inuyasha growled.

"Heres a news flash, Sesshoumaru, I dont take orders from you or anyone for that matter." Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Then you should start learning, tonight." He flung out his boa and it wrapped itself around his arm. Sesshoumaru yanked him closer to hisself. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pushed his body against his. Inuyashas eyes widened and began to struggle. He pushed his available hand against Sesshoumarus chest in an attempt to get away from him. Soon that hand was taken away from him and he was pushed to the ground.

"Damn it! Sesshoumaru, what the fuck is your problem! Let me go!" He screamed. Sesshoumaru backhanded him to keep him quiet. Inuyasha stared backed slightly dazed at what had just happened. He broke out of it when he felt his shirt being torn to pieces by Sesshoumarus claws. His mind registered what was about to happen causing him to whimper slightly. He immediately regretted ever coming out to the forest.

'I shouldve stayed in the village." Sesshoumaru looked up the torn clothing.

"Do you want to do this the pleasurable way or the painful way?" Inuyasha turned his head to the side and said nothing. He yelped when his face was forced to look in his direction.

"I do not like to be kept waiting, Inuyasha. Choose now or Ill choose for you." He licked his cheek.

"And I do not always make the right choice for other people." Inuyasha began to sob. He didnt want this.

"Sesshoumaru, please, Ill do whatever you want. Just dont do this! Ple-mph!" His begging was cut off by a pair of lips to his. He closed his eyes. All hope of getting out of this situation had left him. He began to cry into the kiss. Sesshoumaru pulled away.

"Since this is your first time Ill go easy on you. But next time you wont be as lucky." He tore away the rest of his clothes, marveling at how beautiful his body was. He ran a finger down his chest to the tip of his erection. Inuyasha grunted and arched his back upwards towards the touch.

"Enjoying yourself?" A dark shade of red covered his face. Sesshoumaru could feel his own erection rubbing against his pants. That wouldnt do. He got rid of the clothing keeping him from touching the body beneath him. He grinned at the embarrassed look on his half-brothers face. He lifted Inuyashas legs and pressed the tip of his erection inside of him.

"Brace yourself."

Inuyasha slowly limped back towards the village, hoping that everyonr was asleep. He really didnt feel like explaining anything tonight. But it seems tonight didnt have any luck for him. He watched as the monk approached him.

"Kagome was worried about you, Where were you?" Inuyasha was about to answer when he just fainted in the middle of the road. Miroku,concerned, hosted him on his shoulder and carried him back to the hut. He went to Lady Kaede, who looked just as worried.

"We musnt tell the girls just yet. Im afraid they might cause him more pain." Miroku whispered. Kaede sighed.

"If this is what you want to do, then I will not stop you. But sooner or later they will find out." Miroku nodded.

"And when they do, I will explain what happened." Kaede looked the wounds over. She noticed a bite mark on Inuyashas neck. Her eyes widened.

'It couldnt be.' Inuyasha groaned,snapping them both from their thoughts. Kaede flipped him on his back, causing a loud yelp to come from his lips. Tears slowly made their way down his face. Miroku kneeled beside him, shocked that something would have made the strong hanyou cry.

"Inuyasha, what happened in the forest? Please tell us so we can help you." Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. They were full of fear and pain. He tried to curl himself into a little ball, but Kaede wouldnt allow it. He whimpered.

"I know, Inuyasha, but you will reopen your wounds if you do that." Miroku sighed, knowing he wasnt going to get any answers out of him tonight.

'Might as well let him rest for a while.'

Inuyasha opened his eyes, but immediately closed as a bright light shined in his face.

'Wait, is it morning?' He tried again, opening them more slowly this time so they could get used to the bright light. He saw that Miroku was asleep beside him in a defensive position with his staff in his hand. He tried to sit up only to have white hot pain shoot up his spine. He cried out, waking Miroku from his sleep. He quickly caught him before he could fall to the floor.

"Kaede said you shouldnt try to stand up just yet, youre still healing." Inuyasha weakly nodded. Miroku picked him up, despite the sounds of protest he made, and leaned him on the wall with a cushion behind him. Miroku sat beside.

"Inuyasha, what happened last night? Kaede said something terrible happened. When I asked her she told me to ask you in the morning." Inuyashas ears flattened against his head. He didnt want to tell anybody what happened.

'Theyll only call me weak because I couldnt protect myself. But what he did was...was' He began to sob again. Miroku wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Inuyasha buried his face in his shoulder. Miroku whispered comforting words in his ear.

"Shh. You dont have to tell me right now, but it would help if you did." Inuyasha nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Sesshoumaru..he.." Tears trickled down his face.

"He...r-raped me." Mirokus eyes widened, and then narrowed. Inuyasha saw this and thought he was mad at him. He unlatched himself from his shoulder and buried his face in his hands.

"Ill kill him." Inuyasha looked up, surprized. Miroku got up and began to walk out the door. Inuyasha grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait! You cant kill him, idiot! Hell slice you into tiny pieces, you stupid bozou!" Miroku grinned. The old Inuyasha seemed to have returned. He huffed.

"You tricked me, but I have to go to him." Mirokus jaw dropped.

"You cant go back to him! Hell just use you again!"

"I know, Miroku, but were mates now. I have to go back to him or Ill go insane." He lowered his head. He shoulders began to shake.

"I dont want to, but its the way itll have to be. Tell Kagome and Sango good-bye for me." He slowly stood to his feet besides the pain and made his way towards the door. Miroku walked behind him.

"Were are you going?" Miroku smiled softly.

"With you."

Taka:Phew, my hands are swollen.

Inu-chan:Noone told you to write today.

Neko:Sometimes you just need to know when to relax.

Taka:Feh! Whatever.

Loves Bribe


	3. Chapter 3

Loves Bribe

Taka:Yay! Chapter 3!

Inu-chan: Which you totally screw up.

Taka: Dont listen to him hes just cranky because he has to leave his group behind.

Inu-chan: Am not!

Taka: Oh yeah! I saw the Inuyahsa episode when everybody cept Inuyasha was trapped inside the moth thingies. It was so awsome.

Inu-chan: Get on with the fic please! Thank you!

Taka: Alright mister cranky pants.

Inu-chan: Grrrrr!

Chapter 3(Haha! Sore hands.)

" How are we going to tell the others about what were doing? Im sure Kagome and Sango will be concerned about our where abouts." Inuyahsa growled in annoyance and impatience.

" Well leave them a fucking letter! Is that okay with you?" Miroku, slightly taken back with his attitude, stopped.

" You dont have to get an attitude. I was just trying to see what we could do." Inuyasha could hear the hurt in his friends voice. He sighed and continued down the path he had taken when he was still a pup in the western lords castle. Miroku looked in awe at the huge structure.

" This is where you used to live? I would do anything to live in something this big!" Inuyasha snorted.

" If you were a hanyou living in a place where youre brother hated you would you want to live here?" Miroku rubbed his chin as though he were thinking deeply about the question. Inuyasha sweatdropped.

" Its not something to think about!" Miroku grinned sheepishly. Then he stopped dead in his tracks and began to shake as though he were scared to death of something. Inuyasha lokked in front of him and growled angrily.

" Naraku. What do you want?" The kumo grinned at the person behind the hanyou.

"I came here for the monk. But it seems I wont be getting him as easily as I thought." Miroku ran up to hide behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled out the tetsusaiga and got into a defensive position.

"Damn right! I wont let you put a hair on him!" Just as he was about to strike a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up to see the face of his brother.

"Youll have to fight me also hanyou." He sneered. Inuyasha struggled to get his arm out of the vice like grip. Naraku came up behind Miroku and wrapped his arms around his waist. Miroku pulled at his hands in an attempt to get him to let go.

"Dont think Ive forgotten about you, Miroku." Miroku whimpered inwardly not liking where this was going. They were picked up and carried off to the western lords castle. Inuyasha growled and struggled against his brother. Sesshoumaru grinned and ran his hand across his stomach making him whimper lowly. Miroku blushed and turned away. Naraku grinned.

"Soon youll get used to hearing that sound close up." He whispered in his ear.

In the castle( cause Im too lazy to right about the rest of the walk --)-------------------------------

Inuyasha and Miroku sat in a corner tied up listening to Sesshoumaru and Naraku discuss something. Inuyasha leaned back and began to whisper in Mirokus ear.

"We have to get outta here." Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I dont want to become some fuck toy for a Kumo and a Inu." He whispered back. Both jumped when a glass cup was thrown at them.

"Dont think I cant here what you are planning." Sesshoumaru turned back to Naraku.

"Take them to their room, Naraku." The said person nodded and walked over to the strugling forms. He reached around Miroku and grabbed the piece of rope used to drag them, of course not without coping a feel. Miroku moved away from the exploring hand. Inuyasha growled and attempted to bite his shoulder, only to have Sesshoumaru cup his chin and kiss him roughly. He whimpered and tried to get away from the fangs nipping his bottom lip. He finally pulled away.

"Enjoy being here, for you wont be leaving for a very long time."

Naraku tossed them into a luxurious room filled with pillows and soft silk sheets. He untied them and stepped back. Inuyasha glared at him, reaching for the sword at his side. Only to find it wasnt there. He paniced and searched for the the sword on his person. He looked at at Naraku.

" Where is my tetsusaiga!" Naraku chuckled.

"Do you really think I would tell you." He leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips. Inuyasha sat there stunned. Naraku chuckled and walked behind him and did the same to Miroku only deeper. He pulled back and walked to the only exit.

"Sesshoumaru will inform you of what we will do with you." With that he walked out the door. Inuyasha spoke up first.

"Now we really have to find a way out of here."

Taka: Short.I know. More to come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Loves Bribe

Taka: Alright! I know its been a long while since Ive updated, but my computer wanted to act stupid and crash. But! Now Im back to torture Inuyasha and Miroku some more! Buwahahahaha!

Miroku:For once your right, Inuyasha, she is crazy.

Inuyasha: Feh, told ya.

Taka: Im not crazy! Im mentally unstable.

Miroku: Dont they mean the same thing?

Inuyasha: I believe they do.

Taka: Shut-up! On with the fic.

Chapter four: Stressed

Inuyasha paced the room, glancing at the door from time to time. Miroku sat in a corner meditating, but you could see worry inprinted on his face. Inuyasha grew impatient and punched the wall.

"Dammit! We need to find a way outta here!" Miroku looked up calmly.

"Getting stressted out will not help us escape. We need to think this through." Inuyasha sighed and sagged his shoulders. He fell down on his bottom and sat there for a while. Miroku could hear faint sobs coming from him. He quietly crawled over to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Shh. Dont cry Inuyasha. Well find a way out of this." He had never seen Inuyasha so upset before. Hell, hed hardly ever seen him cry this hard before, either. What surprized him next was when he buried his face in his chest.

"You dont understand! Sesshoumaru will never let us out of here! I dont think well ever get out." Miroku grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Dont say that! We WILL find a way to escape. Dont get out of your positive attitude now. Keep thinking about escaping and itll come to you." Inuysha dried his eyes and nodded. Miroku could tell he he was scared of what his brother might do to him next, and he had to admitt, he was scared of what Naraku might do.

"Its not just that. I have to stay near him if I want my child and me to keep on living." He hadnt thought of that. How could he have forgotten that little fact so easily?

"Then well find a way to break the bond."

Sesshoumaru watched though the mirror at the scene in the bedroom. He grinned.

_What makes you think you can break our bond so easily, monk?_

His ear twitched slightly as he heard Naraku enter.

"What did I tell you to do when you enter my chamber?" Naraku held back his growl of anger.

"My apollogies, my lord. It wont happen again." Sesshoumaru hmphed and continued watching the mirror. He then grew bored and placed it face-down on the floor. He turned toward Naraku and motioned him forward. Naraku slowly moved toward the demon lord cautiously. Until he was grabbed by his ankle and pulled towards him. He was forced to sit in his lap and be petted like a dog.

"You performed well today, my pet." Naraku forced himself to keep the blush form rising on his cheeks. Sesshoumaru nuzzled his hair in a affectionate way.

"Maybe, tommorrow. Ill let you have your way with the monk." He felt Naraku shiver slightly in digust. He couldnt believe he had been forced to go along with his plans.

"Now now, Im sure youl enjoy it. As much as I will enjoy Inuyasha." He pushed his hand through his shirt and began toying with a flacid nipple. Naraku gasped at the cold hands and began to try to move away, but Seshoumaru held fast.

"Hold still, itll be much easier for you." He began to suck on the juncture of his neck, causing him to let a whine slip through. He ran his other hand downward and cupped him. Naraku arched his back at the contact and began to give in. He grinded his hips in his palm, trying to get some friction. Seshoumaru grinned and pulled away from the bruised neck. He blew a puff of cold air across the slightly purplish mark. he turned Naraku around and pushed him to the floor.

"Lets have some fun, shall we?"

Inuyasha was pacing the floor again. This time from stress. He grew tired of pacing and fell on the bed.

"You think of anything, Miroku?" He watched as the he felt along the wall. Sometimes he would pat it and others he would knock. Unitl he reached a point on the wall. He turned back to the hanyou and pointed to that spot on the wall.

"Here." Inuyasha quirked one eyebrow.

"What?" Miroku patted the spot.

"Punch through the wall here." Inuyasha looked at quizically, but did what he said anyway. We cocked his fist back and punched the wall with all his might. It cracked and crumbled to reveal...another wall. Miroku fell over while Inuyasha pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Who the hell would build two walls after one another!" They heard a cough from the hallway. The looked to the door and this strange looking demon. He had long green hair and slightly tanned skin. His eyes were also green and a long dragon like tail with fur lining it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wouldnt like it if you tried to escaped." His voice seemed quivery and slightly frightened. Inuyasha tilted his head at the person. He seemed slightly familar, like hed seen him somewhere before.

"Whats your name?" He asked. The creature seemed to get more frigtened at his question.

"Master said Im not aloud to give you my real name1, but you can call me Chi if you like." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. Miroku spoke up.

"Chi-san, how long have you been here?" He smiled at his question.

"Over 70 years." He paused as someone approached him from behind. Inuyasha and Miroku couldnt make out anywords but the voice was deep and dark. Chi bowed repeatedly and moved out out of the way to reveal...

Taka:Muwahaha! Cliff hanger! Dont worry I wont leave you all hanging. Ill update as soon as I can. This story may seem a little crappy but itll get better, I promise.

1 If you know who he is then Ill give you a cookie and some more Sesshoumaru and Naraku lovin.

Chapter Four: Figures

Taka: Alright not that anyone ever pays attention to the author's notes but what the hell! Please people review it helps me actually want to continue the story.


End file.
